Love Hina Vacation
by Wolfpacker44
Summary: This story takes place where the first love hina series left off, and takes it into a new storyline where Keitaro takes all the Hina Girls to a vacation, but little does he know what suprises awate the poor manager
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I do not own Love Hina, and I also apoligize for any typo's and grammer errors in advance. Hope you enjoy the story!!!

* * *

Chapter 1: Keitaro's thoughts  
  
"YOUR LEAVING?!?!?!" Naru said  
  
"I'm just going to go out for awile, I just want to go for a vacation somewhere" Keitero said with a calm voice  
  
"WELL, IF YOUR GOING, LET ME HELP YOU!!!" as Naru said this, she gave him one of her Naru Punches that sent Keitero flying into the next forest about 5 Miles away  
  
After that, people kept noticing Keitero flying in the air for a total hangtime of over 1 miniute, but as he landed, he started one of his own head discussions, thinking was his best option  
  
Well, after that flight, I'm definitly needing a vacation. Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Keitaro Urashima, I'm 19 years old and I'm the manager of Hinata-Su, an all girls dorm. People think of me as one of the luckiest guys to be able to live with 5 beautifull girls, but no one has ever seen what happens inside the walls of the 300 year old inn. Lets go into the girls first, the first one's named Shinobu Maehara, a soft yet shy girl, she doesn't usually take part in the annual beatings of Keitaro (that's me) the second one is Kaolla Su, a foreign girl that goes to middle school and has a great skill for mechanical engineering, especially with booby traps and torture devices, the third one is Motoko Aoyama, a girl from a family of samurai's and usually brings her katana anywhere she goes. The fourth one is Mitsune Konno, a girl who likes to drink Sake any time of the day and night and loves to take part in the beatings, and the worst saved for last: Naru Narusegawa, a girl with a one track mind, of course she's smart, but whenever she sees something, it usually registers in her head the way she want's it, which is why I am usually blasted to the next country or if I'm lucky, the beach. And then, there's the girl, when I was young, me and a girl, made a promise to meet a Tokyo U, but now, I can't remember the girl's name, so I'm trying to get into Tokyo U to find my true love.  
  
As Keitaro thought more, the branches that was holding the poor boy up snapped and he fell some 15 feet to the ground, but got up, dusted himself off and started to walk home, to pack up for his vacation.  
  
Once he got there though, he started to notice that lots of things were going on, the girls were rushing off this way, and that, and one of them he noticed, was carring a suitcase. OH NO, NO NO NO NO NO NO, THIS CANT BE HAPPENING, THEY CAN'T COME, THEN I'LL JUST GET PUMPLED TO A PULP, as Keitaro thought this, someone noticed his enterance to the inn  
  
"Well look who's back!"  
  
End of Chapter

* * *

Well hope you liked the story, and I'll write another chapter if you write me a review!! r&r please!


	2. A Big Suprise

Disclamer: I do not own Love Hina, I'm just using my imagination, and I'm sorry for any spelling errors in advance. Please R&R!

Chapter 2: Vacation, or Punishment  
  
"Well look who's back," said a mysterious voice behind Keitaro's back, as he turned around he noticed a suitcase next to the mystery women, but unto his suprise, it was none other then,  
  
"Naru!?! hey, what is going on, and why is everyone in such a hurry?" afraid of the answer he might hear out of her mouth, he waited for the words, and they came out crisp as ever  
  
"Well, after what you said about going on vacation, well, we thought it would be ok to come with you, we've been also working hard and we want to go somewhere too!"  
  
Even though he knew the answer to the question, he still felt as if the door of relaxation had slammed into his face full on. He also knew that if the Hina girls were coming, almost always he would get beaten to a pulp for klutzing up. If he was to enjoy even one minute of his vacation, he knew that he needed to draw the line somewhere, the problem was whenever he ever drew the line, it would usually be stepped over by one of the girl's. This time, he needed to make his line permanent.  
  
::Later that day::  
  
"I called this meeting to discuses some matters about this vacation," Keitaro said,"it seems by a large margin that the whole dorm want's to go, however, this vacation was going to be mine in the first place, but if you come, you have to understand some rules that will make the trip more pleasant........"  
  
::Later that night::  
  
Keitaro was laying in bed thinking of all the rules he put down, almost half of the rules that he put down, he expected those to be broken by the first hour of the trip.  
  
Suddenly, a knock on the ceiling occurred, which only meant one thing, Naru wanted to talk, and after that day's events, his list of people to talk to wasn't including Naru.  
  
"Keitaro, are you there? I just wanted to talk to you. I just wanted to tell you that you are great for including us on your vacation." As Naru said this, Keitaro blushed, for once she wasn't complain about something, and she didn't decide to knock him into the next room for doing something he didn't do.  
  
"Well Keitaro, good night and sleep tight tonight, tomorrow we go on our vacation together!"  
  
Right, Keitaro thought happily, We'll go together tomorrow to our vacation! Sitting on this thought, Keitaro sleeped happily through the night dreaming of a great time at the beach, and a fun time out on the boardwalks, with his 5 unseemly short fused friends.  
  
::The Next Day::  
  
"Wake Up Everybody, It's Time to Go!" As Keitero said this, 5 people rushed down the flight of stairs to greet the manager cheerfully and happily. As they walked out the door, Su (short for Kaolla Su) made one heck of an announcement.  
  
"Everybody, I have canceled our flight to the beach."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" everybody said in uninson  
  
"Don't worry about it, I got a refund on the Airline, and we're going to travel free, on my Tama Airplane Modal #3, the latest in my inventions!"  
  
Everyone was speachless at that point, but suprisinly, the one who was ticked off was not Keitaro, but Naru, who was about to send Su orbital, if not for the quick actions Keitaro took at that moment.  
  
"Well Su, it seems that you really are looking out for us all, so please show us to the Tama Airplane Modal #3 please, so we can begin our vacation." This reaction was so unexpected of Keitaro, that some of the girls fell backwards in surprise. But while no one was looking, Naru hid a smile so that no one thought she was going soft.  
  
As the group walked down the stone stairway, Su pulled out a control box from her knapsack and pressed a button on it. Below them, a rumbling sound could be heard as the stairways beneath them parted and a airplane the size of a 737 moved out beneath them, as they sat there in awe, no one spoke except Keitaro.  
  
"Wow Su, when did you make this?" As Keitaro said this in awe, a door swung open and everyone started to walk inside, what awaited them was beyond amazement. Plush seats that had cup holders in the arm rests, and movie screens on the back of every seat.  
  
"Well, lets get underway!" said Su, and with that, the group got into their seats and prepared for takeoff.  
  
"Please have your seats in the upright position and have your seat belts on during take-off, and thank you for flying Hina Airlines!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
End of Chapter


End file.
